danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justme2
RE:Stickworld map.PNG Thanks! What did you do? I would like to know for the next stages, as so as I figure out how to get it all on one picture without being pulled apart. How did you make the background transparent?-Combak 01:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) General stuff about me Your nationality is really German!? Mine is too. --Yonder 18:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I'm semi-German. I don't know exactly if by 'semi' I mean 'half' or 'sort of' Anyways, is there a way you could create a template for enemies? --Yonder 18:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I am a German person, but moved to LA. And yes, I speak German. --Yonder 02:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, I live in Germany, too(NRW,MK)! And I can speak a little big bit German. Is this a weird coincidence? Bildramer 13:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) There's a lot of Germans here. HOORAY! 23:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Another one? Hi! --Justme2 23:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Yellow crystal You recently reverted my edit to the Yellow Crystal entry in Stick Ranger. Here's the data that I have: My party is 2 priest, 2 sniper, level 29. Both priests have 35% AT aura, snipers are at 56 dex. With yellow crystal + buffs, it's 35 - 47. With yellow crystal + no buffs, it's 21 - 28 No yellow crystal + buffs - 30 - 40. No yellow crystal + no buffs - 18 - 24. The only inconsistency here is yellow crystal + buffs, which rounds down one point from the expected values of 36 and 48. However, these anomalies can be explained through rounding errors. Through the adding theory, however, the values become 34.2 and 45.6 with truncation/46.87 without truncation, which clearly do not satisfy any theory whatsoever. I will revert back to my revision; if you wish, revert back and then leave support for your own theory here. 21:32, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : I'll check your values! Meanwhile please have a look at Talk:Crystal#Yellow Crystal and Priests Aura! --Justme2 22:42, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: OK! First, I'm very happy because the formula described at this talk page still is true - even for your values: :: Min AT (no aura, no yellow cry) :: floor(18) = 18 :: Max AT (no aura, no yellow cry) :: floor(24) = 24 :: Min AT (aura+yellow cry) :: floor(floor(18 * (1+0,2)) * (1+0,35+0,35)) = floor(floor(21,6) * 1,7) = floor(35,7) = 35 :: Max AT (aura+yellow cry) :: floor(floor(24 * (1+0,2)) * (1+0,35+0,35)) = floor(floor(28,8) * 1,7) = floor(47,6) = 47 :: Min AT (yellow cry, no aura) :: floor(18 * (1+0,2)) = floor(21,6) = 21 :: Max AT (yellow cry, no aura) :: floor(24 * (1+0,2)) = floor(28,8) = 28 :: Min AT (aura, no yellow cry) :: floor(18 * (1+0,35+0,35)) = floor(30,6) = 30 :: Max AT (aura, no yellow cry) :: floor(24 * (1+0,35+0,35)) = floor(40,8) = 40 :: Maybe it's time to include the formula into the AT article and refer to it from the yellow crystal and the priest. :: Refering to your edit, which I reverted: First, don't use caps. Use bold instead if really necessary. Second, I see, that the value of 56% is correct (when discarding the stupid floor rounding problem). But the explanation has to be understandable for the reader. It's hard to derive the value of 56% from 30% and 20%. I'll change it accordingly, to make it more clear. And third, "not add up" might be true, but it is also not very exact, since the right formulation should be: "it multiplies up". :: We had a lot of vandalism during the late time, with adding wrong values and changing statements. That's why I didn't really think about the 56%, although I even did the research on the Crystal talk page by myself. I'm sorry for that. But when changing such statements about the computation or some values, it's always good advice to provide a small proof or explanation at the talk page. :: --Justme2 23:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I understand. Usually, when a game says the percentages add up (like AirRivals) it means that if you have a 30% boost and a 20% boost, you will receive a 50% boost in total. I added the "DOES NOT" because previous users who arrived at the page might have been confused by the change if they did not visit the history. :::In any case, the current revision works perfectly. If you wish to add an edit regarding the order of multiplication and the floor function, feel free to. 01:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I forgot to mention, the critical card also multiplies up. 02:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: I expected that. Question is: Before or after the items and auras? It's a little bit hard to find out, because we would have to construct a few cases, where the rounding makes a difference, and then see if a certain numbers appears during the attack. --Justme2 12:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::My archers can do both odd and even damage numbers, so there's no rounding right before the 100% gets added. Unless there's something factored in after the critical card. 18:33, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The "population" pictures in the head articles These pictures are outdated, so we seriously need a way to update them. The easiest way is with a template, but unfortunately I have no idea how to create one. Do you mind creating one? I'd appreciate it. --Yonder 16:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --Yonder 18:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::It looks great! The only thing I want you to change: the inner ball of the marker should be one pixel thicker, and that the outer edges of the caves are erased when the marker is on it nevermind that. Otherwise, it looks perfect and it is ready to go on the articles! --Yonder 20:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::One more thing. The caption in the template seems rather useless, I think it is fine to leave that out. --Yonder 20:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::The border idea sounds good. --Yonder 00:18, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Bot I think so too. Creating it by our own is better than the default. --Yonder 18:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Ugh. The welcome bot is very useless. It welcomes vandalisers, like it did right now! I don't see the point anyway, we already have our welcome template. --Yonder 00:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::In wikipedia, welcome bots are highly frowned upon. =) 05:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) stick ranger 3.8 dude or dudet please make a page on the new v.s. mode for stick ranger. i can't figure it out thanks, qazz42 : There is a page now. It's called VS. But it's not very detailed. I have to admit that I didn't have much time to test the versus mode. --Justme2 11:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Blizzard 2 Does the slow effect on the Blizzard 2 affect your opponent's attack speed? 05:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : I know that the 30% apply to the movement of the enemy. And I believe that they also apply to the attack speed, but I am not sure! We should try to figure this out for sure. --Justme2 11:35, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Blizzard 2 and anything else that uses slow apply to both attack and speed. I've used a magician with blizzard 2 before in a versus match. My enemies moved and attacked much slower. --Keroisbored 04:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey keroisbored! I think you are new around here. Well, I have something to tell you. Do you see the date after a person's signature? If yes, you might see that this conversation ended in April. So there isn't much use of continuing it now. But thanks for pointing out that fact, though! --Yonder 01:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::LOL XD. If a convo isn't close to the bottom, it's probably been resolved. ''page/ '' 02:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, for me this was OK and still interesting. Our section about ice in article "type" is still quite small. So do we know for sure now that ice ... :::* ... makes enemies blue? (very obvious) :::* ... slows down the movement of enemies? (obvious) :::* ... slows down the attack rate (AGI) of enemies? (I think this is what Keroisbored said) :::* ... does not slow down the speed of the projectiles of enemies? ::: I always was sure about the first and second point, and I also expected the third. But I'm still not sure with the 4th. If all can be confirmed we sould add it to the type article. --Justme2 18:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I already found that the slow of Ice does not affect the speed of projectiles. I tested that in the boss stage of Seaside 1 with a Priest with a staff of Ice. I'm not sure of stronger Ice slowing because my team doesn't have a Gladiator (Ice sword/Frozen sword)/Magician. But The effect will be very clear in Seaside 1 Boss. Ivan247 12:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Crits Saw your forum post. Odd crits are possible. 01:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : Hmm, interesting! It would be nice if you could give me some values: Character class? Weapon? Character AT value? Other compos? Auras? --Justme2 11:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Default Skin I changed the default skin? Strange. I cannot remember doing anything like that. Well, it's good you changed it back. --Yonder 15:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) : Well, yeah. Like I said, it's good you changed it back. --Yonder 20:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ICQ Hey, I'd like to add you. If you need mine, I can send it. --Yonder 20:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Featured article Isn't it time to change our featured article? The stage article has been there for a long enough time. What do you think? --Yonder 18:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm....since the Character article has the most supports out of the rest, I recommend it. I'll put it up as soon as I finish this message. --Yonder 20:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Sentence Removal Well, people normally remove sentences that might prove false over time. Amannamedblarg 11:46, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I see what you're saying. That it'd be easy to just go to the last stage and remove the "final stage" sentence, then add it to the newest stage. I'd be fine with that, sure. --Amannamedblarg 20:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Magnifying Clip Sorry for bothering you again, but I saw something that does not look very...let's say "fitting". It's the magnify-clip. Whenever a person uploads an image and posts it as a thumb, it will show that magnify-clip for enlarging to original size. Well, since it looks so..."unfitting" on the new skin, I created my own: So, is it possible to edit the picture of it? If yes, than we should test it out to see how it looks. Thanks! --Yonder 21:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, you're right. I'll ask some staff member some time. --Yonder 23:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Spammers Heh, I know. I'll keep a look out. The Hexic guy is blocked (by me) anyway. --Yonder 15:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Template:SR enemy Ok, sorry to bother you again. But I have a request. For the SR enemy template, you see that most enemies have multiple attacks, right? So I would suggest a part in the template that does this, i.e. "|AT=1-5 (Multiple=y|3)" would display "AT:1-5 ×3", and if you say "|AT=1-5 (Multiple=n) it would display AT:1-5". I hope you understand my horrible examples. And yes, I ask you a lot, so you do not have to do this right now. --Yonder 16:06, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I do not understand how we need a template for the attacks. They're simply attacks, and if they are anything special, we still have the "note" section of the enemy template to explain them. It's not really necessary to create such a template, but that is just my opinion. --Yonder 21:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! But I do think we should create a "AT 2" and "AT 2 multiple" because there are two enemies with two and higher AT values (Castle Boss and Red Roundhead Walker), and there might be more in the next update. --Yonder 22:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Call Out Hi, my names Ryan,I'm an experienced Powdergame and Stick Ranger player.I would like to know how to contact ha55ii and other makers of both SR and PG.If anyone would happen to know their email addresses, please write back to me.And please inform me if ha55ii speaks a different language.Thanks for your help. :Well, currently there is no known "e-mail address" or anything similar that is known to us. Ha55ii speaks Japanese; so there is no chance of contacting him if he is either Japanese or is located in Japan. Sorry to disappoint you. --Yonder 21:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: I agree. The only known way to contact ha55ii is a link at the bottom of on each Dan-Ball page saying "Inquiry", leading to a japanese web form. 1st field: your email adress. 2nd field: Your name. 3rd field: what you want. But if you want to send some strange ideas for the games forget it: He will probably ignore the message right on the spot, because I guess he gets doutzend of them every week. For PG try The Official Dan-Ball Forums. --Justme2 22:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Attack of Red Rounhead Walker Heh, you're wrong. It's a pellet that is rotating. It's nothing like a cloud. I uploaded some roof ( ); it's definitely a pellet, but you are right about the creating of splash damage upon collision. --Yonder 20:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :No, it is not the only enemy with a rotating pellet. The Blue Roundhead Tree also has a rotating attack. --Yonder 22:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) 2 Onigiris I guess you're right. But I always thought they either drop 2 Onigiris or none. --Yonder 16:09, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Public Account Oh Hais, i want to make one of my lesser stick ranger account's password and username public because if many people are playing it, it would level up faster. Are there any people that you trust or you think i can trust? Is there possibly a system that can tell them to paste the code on my talk page aswell? --Wxyz999a 17:24 May 18 2009 (EST) Missing Was I reported missing for some time now? Sorry for that if it actually happened. I was away. Couldn't do much at the wiki. I apologize again. --Yonder 12:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess nobody notices not-so known editors vanish... Well anyways, I cannot help for the next 3 weeks or so. I might check once in a while. Keep the wiki clean until the janitor comes back ;) -- 21:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Thanks No problem, he was popping onto the counter vandalism feed a lot. If you want to give me rollback that's perfectly cool with me, I can use it :) Cheers! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 10:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I tryin help that wiki =P So, thank you (: --Runescape (Aku ankka) 14:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! You are now sysop for my wiki. --Runescape (Aku ankka) 14:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Rich Editor Is there a way to turn off the Rich Editor in any way? It is very problem-rich and is too complicated for me. Any idea how? --Yonder 10:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Tan Boss Roundhead Eel Well, currently I do not, but it has happened to me before. Well, since it is not proven, I'll delete it. --Yonder 10:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm back. Ahh, I love vacations. Well anyways, I'm back now and I should be more active in the next weeks. --Yonder 15:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I have a request. Justme2, I have a request. Since all other sysops on this wiki are bureaucrats, I wish to become one too. Well, I haven't been active for 6 weeks now, but I had no choice. I know that bureaucrats can make other users bureaucrats too. You may move this discussion to another page (such as the "Requests for adminship" one). Thanks --Yonder 18:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! --Yonder 15:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Template Help Can you please make some sort of tutorial for making templates? Your Powder Game Template is awesome, so can you please help on all of the aspects on these kinds of templates? I want to make one. :Alright. So I've basically learned CSS, HTML, and XML. (I'm pretty quick at catching on.) Are there set Mediawiki syntax tags for use in editing for each programming language? ::I've been working an hour or so on User:Bentu/test for the Stick Ranger Enemies template. Is it good? Bentu 17:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::Done! ::::So now it's at Template:SR enemies navigation bar. Isn't there some sort of syntax used to get it on all of the enemy pages? :::::Alright, have you figured out how to do the show/hide thing for them template yet? Naming For Friday's update, if a new stage is released, we should all congregate at my talk page to decide on names for any new species. Bentu 13:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey... Could you work your floating object magic on Grassland 3 like you did with my template? Bentu 16:01, 23 July 2009 (UTC) GIFs So with my pixel art program (Pixen) I have figured out how to make a GIF at 50fps. Because it is all staged (not taking images from the actual game but perfectly recreating them) and I can import pictures for editing, I can redo all of the GIFs with faulty graphics. If you give me links to some then I can recreate them for the better. What do you think? ''page/ '' 18:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The menu to the left is screwed up The menu on the left is somehow rearranged and is completely jumbled up. I have no idea how this happened. At least from what I'm seeing it's a complete mess... --Yonder 23:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) About the images... So the "images which need improvement" page always makes Safari crash. Therefore, I cannot put any GIFs into Pixen and cannot improve them. ''page/ '' 15:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Shared account I need to use your account on D-B to test out all of the colors so I can correct the GIFs. May I please have the user/pass? ''page/ '' 20:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Send the mail. ''page/ '' 01:19, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Image Uploading Problems Whenever I upload a new version of a low quality/etc picture, it just compresses the previous file uploaded and then saves it as the new one. Do you know what causes this? Apparently, I do not... --Yonder 16:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) E-Mail Mail has been sent. --Yonder 22:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Just wondering: why do you need it? Is it just testing or something else? --Yonder 22:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Justme2 hi dude saw your characters for stick ranger and... can u send me ur account? :First, we need the reason WHY you want the team. We can't give our accounts to everybody just because they feel like it! --Yonder 02:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::I have to agree. These accounts are only for testing purposes for the wiki authors to acquire and validate all kind of information for the wiki. Quote from the "Shared accounts for Stick Ranger" page: "If you are a respected author of this wiki, and have made some useful contributions, we will send you the usernames and passwords for these accounts." --Justme2 10:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I have an idea for a template. Like the title says, I have an idea for a template that might make our lives (somewhat) easier on this wiki. As you know, all species pages have a list of enemies that has to be updated whenever a new enemy of that species is found. Well, how about a template that searches for enemy pages and sorts them into their categories? I know this might be a little difficult to do, but hey, it's worth a try. ;) --Yonder 16:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that's a BOT, not a template. ''page/ '' 16:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Bot? Maybe so. But I still think it will help. There's so much to keep up with on this wiki, this might come in handy. --Yonder 16:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::Bentu is right. Normal Mediawiki stuff can't do this. However there are a few solutions: :::*'Coding a bot.' I've never done that, but I have never done that. :::*''' ' can do that, too. It could be used to create a list based on page titles. However this solution has big problems: For example I'll have a hard time to prevent article Twinkling Star from appearing at the SR Star head page, and I currently don't have any idea how I could prevent an article name like "Twinkling Star Effect". That's why I don't think it would be a clean solution. :::*The other approch with '''DPL and categories' is to create for every head and species an own category. DPL can list all pages in this category. But if you forget to add the category to the new enemy page it won't get listed. But we can do it automatic with the enemy template (e.g. if you set species=snake, than Category:Stick Ranger snake is added). This would be a clean solution. But we need 18 additional categories and one for every new species or head :::*''' ' is according to my believe the best solution. This is an extension which allowes to define properties and add them to pages (example). In our case this would be completely done by the enemy template. But the cool thing is now, that you can first search (like in a search box) for pages which have certain property values, and second, you can also include the search-query (which can be very complex) into an article and generate fully automatically a list a table, or stuff like this (example), which is exacly what we want. But Semantic Wiki is not enabled by default. We have to ask the Wikia staff for it. :::So far for our options. I'll go and ask some guys how difficult the Semantic Wiki stuff is, and what disadvanteges it would have. --Justme2 19:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey im New! My first edit was on priests and how to use them. Im going to start on magicians and how to use them. I love this website! Hey, You get some problems on editing! Why you writed on the bottom of your page? And these articles are for facts but not guides. I suggest you to write your guide on your user page and move it to the section of guides later. Ivan247 14:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Help Please How do you make a link (thing that you click on and it brings you to a different page). i made an edit and saw that most people made links instead of just typing it in on the page. To make a link you have to put a double "to the word. Here are some example: [[Stick Ranger] Powder Game Hope it helps! Ivan247 04:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I need Help!!! I do not know how to create contents (the ones that are like links but don't bring you to a different page.) Help!!! --Rain Out 16:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Contents are created automatically. 'page/ ''' 21:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I need Help!!! (again) How do you add download pictures of you playing a game? For example: I want to take a picture of my team on stick ranger. How do i upload it to my user page on dan ball wiki? HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Rain Out 22:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :You hit the button with the picture and the green plus sign while you are editing. Then you find the file, use the upload process, and it will be inserted into the page. ''page/ '' 22:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Help Again! (sorry i'm new) I hate to ask, but i need help. How do you add a picture from a game you are playing on dan ball to your my pictures. I want to get a picture of my stick ranger team to put on my user page. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 --Rain Out 23:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Press the "Print Screen" button. Now go to paint, then use Ctrl+V. Save the picture as a .PNG (if possible) into My Pictures. ''page/ '' 00:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Just a random question What's your favorite color? ''page/ '' 00:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Random indeed. --Yonder 00:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::And yours, Yonder? ''page/ '' 01:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::This is his color. Mine is probably either yellow or orange. --Justme2 09:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well, my favorite colour is probably green. --Yonder 15:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::So, do these look good? :::: :::: Hacking I recently learned how to hack, but I forgot to ask you if there is any contribution I can make for the wikia. I do the following: Max STR, DEX, and MAG 0-0 Range (Any distance) 1 Hit KO (Even if the hit is only 1) --Keroisbored 04:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, Kero IS bored. ''page/ '' 13:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Bronze Medal I have a question. I have the bronze medal 2, after working for it forever, and does it only have the effect if the person with the equip kills a monster or is it no matter who kills something there is always a 20% drop rate no matter who kills it?? please help. The bronze medal's effect applies to the whole team. Even when the user is dead, the effect still applies. Ivan247 00:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Ivan247! --Justme2 08:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) thanks Wow, I was gone for 6 days and only this happened. ''page/ '' 03:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the warm welcome, Justme2! I'm Daedryon, sure you know that by now, lol. I've been a Wikipedia/Wikia editor for a number of years, since my days in high school, (Around 2000-2002, I forget which year I started). I'll let you know now, I'm 21, and not immature, so you don't have to worry about me vandalizing the Wiki, or anything. Again, thanks for the welcome, nice to meet you, and have a nice day! [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 23:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) About the Monaco Sidebar Can you help us to update the Monaco Sidebar, please? It hasn't been updated since SR v5.3. Ivan247 12:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) upload new image version – question When I upload a new version of an image, it takes up to a week until it appears in articles. Is this supposed to be like this? :Thank you, it worked with purge =) --Weltall 7 (talk) 15:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Please delete "Wii Ombouwen" I can't edit the article and add as it's blocked by the spam filter --Weltall 7 (talk) 20:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Not to worry, it is now deleted. --Yonder 23:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Blocked by the spam filter? How could that have happened? Is this some strange Wikia system. Any idea who's responsible for such a stupid thing, which is obviously not working at all, if it's protecting the spam? --Justme2 09:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::when I tried to save the article, an error message appeared saying that 'wii ombouwen' was considered as spam by the spam filter. I tried to get the error message again by adding Wii Ombouwen to my user page, but it didn't work. --Weltall 7 (talk) 15:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :same thing with Hey there, just browsed by.. spam filter. Image problems Upload warning The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. That's what it says when I try to upload a new version of the font game black hole picture (http://i37.tinypic.com/21ct5dy.png). Can you help me fix it, or upload it for me? Hello Hey I just stopped taking my (two? three?) month long break from this wiki, and now I wanna help again. Is there anything I can do? ''page/ '' 03:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :From what I know, there are no problems so far with anything. The updates are also very quickly updated by some of our generous members, so the only thing I could suggest is going through random pages and finding errors to correct. --Yonder 00:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) adding a new feature to the dan-ball wiki I figured out how to embed the games on a wiki. check out http://shadowtale.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowtale_Wiki I've done it to my home page just to show you what it looks like. I can do this for every dan-ball game. stick ranger, powder game, anything. Don't forget you can make webpages bigger or smaller by holding control and scrolling your mouse wheel. I love dan-ball wiki, use it very often, and would love to do what i can to make it better. You could temporarily make me a sysop or I could just give you the code and you can implement it. ethier option is fine. Thanks for your time! -User:ShadowTale I have already asked Ivan and he wants to see what the other sysops think. so what'ca think? :) Green One Arrow Hello. I have uploaded a better version of the Green Cap Snake's attack. Is it ok if we delete the old version? It would be confusing to see 2 of the same pictures on the page.